


I Love You More Than Thunder

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Thor walked into his and Steve’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Steven?” He and Steve had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Steve was still mad or not.

“Steven?” Thor repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Steven!? OPEN UP!” Thor yelled childishly.

“Thor shut up!” Thor smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Steve was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Thor mocked.

“I’m not!” Steve yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Steven!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN THUNDER!” The door swung open. Steve was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Thor couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Thor fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Steve whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Steven Grant Rogers. I love you more than thunder.” Thor stood up and opened his arms to Steve.

“Yay!” Steve jumped into Thor’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
